Lady Sings the News
Lady Sings the News is the final episode of season 3 and the last episode in the The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius series which aired on November 17, 2006. This episode marks the Series Finale of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. Plot The episode begins with Cindy telling Libby that she played footsie in the library with Jimmy. He is seen sending a laser signal at a satellite in space, so that they can hack into the evening news and paste their heads on the body of the news reporter. Corky, a famous television producer sees this hires Jimmy, Carl, Libby, Cindy, and Sheen to work for a children's news company. Jimmy is the anchor, Cindy is the co-anchor, Sheen is the sports reporter, Carl is the weatherman, and Libby as the gossip reporter. However, Libby takes her duties a little too far when she started gossiping about other people's private lives, such as telling everyone about Cindy and relationship, Jimmy's and Cindy's flirting, that Carl had toilet paper on his shoe for the whole day, and that Sheen talks to sockpuppets. Libby then starts using the gossip to her advantage by blackmailing people. Her friends then plot to stop her from invading the privacy of the rest of the town, by making Libby report fake news about aliens controlling Carl. She reports this on the news, and a whole mob of people attack Carl. She then realizes that the aliens were fake, and Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Cindy were trying to scare her. Libby then apologizes to them about the way she acted. They later get fired from their jobs because Corky wants to make a show about Sheen's sockpuppets. The mob then chases Corky instead. In the end, Libby finishes Apologizing to Jimmy, Sheen, & Her BFF Cindy for exposing their secrets like that and asks can they forgive her. Jimmy FINALLY, kisses Cindy and they walk together, holding hands; however, they accidentally leave Carl in the stockade the angry mob placed him in earlier. Quotes Corky: I've going to make you boys, SUPERSTARS! Jimmy and Sheen: Huh? Carl: What? Corky: I saw your crazy news show! I want to produce a kids evening news starring you boys! Jimmy and Sheen: Huh? Carl: What? Jimmy: But we don't know anything about doing the news! Corky: That's what makes it so CRAZY FRESH! You are my anchorman, you with the sports! Round boy does weather! Cindy: You're rewarding these chouterheads for hacking into the news?! Corky: You, can be Co-anchor! Cindy: I'm in! Libby: Can I do a gossip segment? Corky: EXTRA CRAZY! You all start tonight, Ciao! Carl: What? Carl: HELLO, RETROVILLE! I hope you had a scrumptilicious day, Let's wish a big ol' happy birthday to Old Lady Nuspawm, who turns a 102 today! Here's a nice big weather center hug from Dr. Carl! Sheen: Just tell us the weather!!! Carl (blows raspberry):''' Tomorrow's Wheezer weather, you better grab your sombrero mi amigo! 'Cause it's gonna be as hot as Mejico! tadadadadada, tadadadadada, tadada... Ow my scapula! '''Cameraman: Cut! Cindy(very Angry at Her BFF for spilling out those embarrassing secrets about Her, Jimmy, Sheen, & Carl) Libby! Jimmy:(very mad at Cindys BFF for exposing those humiliated gossips about him, Cindy, Sheen, & Carl) You just violated like 10 people's privacy. Libby:( To Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, & Her BFF Cindy) I thought you were all down with my doing gossip? Cindy: Not when it's about me! Jimmy: Or me! Sheen and Carl: Or us! Sheen as a handpuppet: Or me! Libby: Oh, what's the big deal?! I didn't use actual names, I'm sure nobody even knew who I was talking about! Libby: (Telling the entire people of RetroVille about the "alien's" evil plan & gets Scared) And then the aliens put a worm in Carl's brain that makes him their slave and they eat kittens as snacks and their coming here soon to steal our spleens to play Spleen Ball with. I'M NOT KIDDING!!'' '' Jimmy: No one's gonna believe Libby ever again! Sheen: Yeah! Ha ha ha... Except those guys! (Jimmy, Cindy and Sheen see Libby and the entire angry mob) Sam: There's the alien slave kid! Get them! (The entire mob begin to attack carl) Principal Willoughby: (Grabs Carl for working for the Aliens) Threaten our kittens Eh Buster.(Jimmy, Sheen, & Her BFF Cindy get scared and comes clean on Libby because the three don't wanna see Carl get torn limb from limb)'' '' Jimmy:(Scared and comes Clean doesn't want to see The mob tear Carl limb from limb & Tells Cindy's BFF)Libby you have to stop them From Hurting Carl.'' '' Cindy:(tells Her BFF about the whole aliens that eat Kittens & gets Scared & Tells what She & the boys were planning)Yeah! He's not an alien. We made it all up so you'd loose your Credibility.'' '' Libby:(Now knows What Her BFF & The boys were planning)WHAT?!! Oh, no! Sam: OK, Get ready to pelt them. Libby: Wait, stop! Carl's not an alien! Everybody: Huh?! Carl: What? Gallery File:Jimmy-and-cindy-jimmy-cindy-9146082-250-204.jpg|Cindy and Jimmy. Jimmycindyromance.jpeg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_00.16.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_00.23.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_02.14.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_02.16.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_02.28.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_02.40.jpg Trivia *The episode name is based off and a parody of the film Lady Sings the Blues, as Libby likes to sing. *This episode reveals that Jimmy and Cindy have romantic feelings for each other and are offically dating. *The series ended because Nickelodeon didn't order a fourth season and DNA Productions has been dissolved. *Four years later, Sheen gets his own series called Planet Sheen. *Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were the only three characters to appear in every episode of the series. *Goddard doesn't appear in this episode. *The title card resembles the Universal logo, and the spinning globe at Universal theme parks. * It hinted that Miss Fowl may have gone to prison once. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Specials